


When you come home

by majesticduxk



Series: tumblr ficlets [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Nudity, Underwear, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Balthzar is on the bed. He's ready and waiting.The problem? Cas isn't ready.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anactoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactoria/gifts).



> It was Duck loves her friends day on my tumblr, and Anactoria asked for: Dean/Benny or Calthazar?
> 
> —
> 
> I’ve always got time to drabble for you <3 Ummm… I have no idea why this is pretty much the only thing to pop into my head, but I hope you like it…

“Balthazar…”

Castiel didn’t even have to finish the sentence. He probably didn’t even know how to. Which was exactly what Balthazar was going for. And really, this was the right moment for a witty retort, an opportunity to show his dazzling wit. 

Unfortunately, he was bound and gagged in the middle of the bed. Of course he wasn’t naked. He’d found the most awesome underwear - if you could call it underwear, given it covered absolutely nothing - with a flashing neon sign that pointed to his cock saying “suck this”.

It was pretty fucking awesome to be honest, and if Cas had been wearing it, Balthazar would not have hesitated to put his mouth exactly where the sign directed. 

Castiel, however, was not Balthazar. At least he had his wretched trenchcoat off. And… Balthazar strained his neck, attempting to follow Cas’s movements through the room. Oh god, now he was naked. 

Except for the socks. He hoped his muffled horror indicated how he felt about naked people and socks. Cas, the bastard ignored him. And didn’t suck his cock either. 

Instead he snuggled up behind him, easing one socked foot between his calves.

“I know exactly how you feel about sock,” Cas rumbled into the back of his neck. “But my feet are cold. And much as I love the invitation…” Cas’s voice trailed off, before he wrapped his arms tighter around Balthazar, burrowing in deeply. “I’ve had the worst day at school. I just want to cuddle you. Is that ok?”

Balthazar didn’t even pretend to consider it. Of course it was ok! Cas cuddles were awesome. He squeaked enquiringly. He could cuddle better if he was unbound and ungagged.

Castiel just laughed into his shoulder. “No way. I like quiet cuddles. And you are incapable of being quiet when your mouth isn’t full.”

Rude. But fair. 

Balthazar rubbed his naked ass (oh yeah, that “underwear” was backless as well), against Cas’s soft cock. Damn. Cassie really was tired. Shrugging his shoulders, Balthazar relaxed into Cas’s arms. It wasn’t like this wasn’t his favourite place to be. 

“Plus, there’s still the matter of that invitation…” 

Balthazar’s cock leapt and Castiel chuckled. 

Rude! thought Balthazar. And he would have grinned, except he was still gagged. God he loved Cas.


End file.
